Creepypasta book, triology
by Angelacougar
Summary: maya becomes a crepypasta, but when they get captured by the scp foundation, it's up to her to save them, (better story than discrbtion promise xD )


Maya sat in front of the computer, mindlessly listening to music blasting in her ears at top volume, her dad was out, and she finished her homework, left to do nothing, she listened to her music. She sighed, leaning her head on the table, and pulled her black hoodie over her knees, "Come on in, boy," said the skeletons sitting by her closet door

Dirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floor

I was knocked out, heels over head

So you dragged me by my feet to a ghost town, where you buried me

No wonder no one heard my screams

Love's so alive, but it died in its sleep

And now that it's dead, I live in your head and I will haunt your fucking dreams

No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did

So go on, wear that scarlet letter

No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did

So good luck finding something better

Run away, boy, if you couldn't tell, baby's got a thirst for blood

A subtle system, wicked melodies, craving bullets from her gun

So entranced they, follow every word, little spirals in their eyes

Catch a lover, turn an enemy just to watch them burn alive

No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did

So go on, wear that scarlet letter

No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did

So good luck finding something better

Someday you may find that picture perfect guy

And I'll chase my words with poison

Until that day arrives, and swine take to the sky,

Suddenly she heard the front door open, she quickly dropped everything, turning off her computer and pulling out her homework as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she double checked everything was in its place as she jumped onto the bed and opened the book ,writing the first words she saw as her door opened. "Hey!" shouted the voice of her dad."What the hell do you think you're doing just sitting there?! Doesn't the house need to be cleaned?!" he bellowed, "No, I cleaned up already, im working on homework now." "Didn't I tell you not to be saying no to me?!" He threw his beer bottle on the floor, hard enough that even though it was carpet, it shattered everywhere, making the liquid splash everywhere. She winced, but nodded and went to go get the broom, vacuum, and towels. As she cleaned up, she felt the tip of a knife touch the base of her neck, she looked up to see her father looking at her, she quickly glanced back down and continued cleaning, but she felt the knife start to start to slowly cut into her neck, she looked back up and sat on her haunches, staring down at her knees. "I never said to stop." he told her quietly. She went back to cleaning, but it was too late, he kicked her onto her side, and she tried to get up, but he held her down with his foot. He took off his belt and raised it up ready to strike, and held her arms over her head and face, covering them as the blows rang down. "Take off your shirt he said to her, she did as she was told, he started throwing the blows again, on her bare skin, she squeezed her eyes shut, as she protected her face and head, forcing herself to breath evenly as the beating went on.

When he was finally done, he left her there, after spitting on her and mumbling about how much of a freak she was. She sat up slowly, tears streaming down her face, tinged with blood. That was one thing about her, one of the reasons he called her a freak, when she cried, she cried blood tears, and her eyes reflected her eye was yellow-green, and the other was dark purple. (dark purple means gloomy and sad, yellow-green means the feeling of being a coward) she finished up and went back to her room. She sat back on her chair, pulling her hoodie over her knees, and putting her head between her knees, crying. She fell asleep.

Her screen flashed, she looked up, and saw cleverbot she looked at it worriedly, cleverbot? She's ever been on cleverbot but once. There was a message. "Hello,what is your name?" she typed back curiously, "Angela, what's yours?" "I am BEN" 'all caps?' she thought. "Is angela your real name?" It asked, she started to get weirded out. "No, Its Maya, but I like Angela, I feels right for me." she typed back, 'it's just an AI, right?' she the screen went black, she tried to get it to turn back on, but couldn't, she unpluged it, and plugged it back in, but that still didn't work. She sighed."great, I got a virus, my dad's gonna kill me." she shivered, and winced and pain wracked through her entire body, she can feel the welts even through her hoodie. She sat back in her chair, suddenly the screen flashed, "you shouldn't have done that." she looked up fearfully as the screen started flashing, and an arm came out of the screen, she couldn't do anything except stare as a head poked out, and she stared into black eyes, with red pupils, dripping blood, and opened her mouth to scream, but his hand stopped her, "please, don't scream, I cant handle it when they scream," tears filled his eyes and they spilled over. She stared at him, she began to loosen her tense muscles, She shook her head, and he slowly pulled his hand away. "Who are you?" she asked, "um," he looked down, "I-I'm BEN,and before you ask, I already know what you're gonna say, so here's the deal, you, are a corrupted, or you're going to be, corrupted people are people whose souls are turning black, and will turn into horrible monsters, so, I have to kill you before you end up killing people. She nodded. "I-I'm not gonna fight, because, I don't want to hurt people, and besides, I don't care about death, just, will it hurt?" He nodded, "yes, but i'll try to make it as quick as possible, ok?" She nodded again, She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, "one last thing." he said, she opened her eyes again, "I'm not going to kill you completely, i'm just going to bring you close to death, them i'm going to look at your soul, then i'll see what happens, i kill you completely if your soul goes completely black, and starts to be corrupted more, of your soul begins to heal, well, then we'll see what happens then, I really don't know for sure myself, " she nodded again. His hand lit up with sparks, and she closed her eyes as he touched his hand to her chest. Her body convulsed, and tears streamed down her face, the blood dripping on her spots clouded her vision, and she blacked out.

~~BEN~~

BEN hated seeing people being hurt especially from him, but he was a proxy, he had to do what he was told, or else there would be major consequences. He bundled her in his arms, and carried her through the screen, going back into the mansion, heading over to his master, Slenderman, "I got her" I say to him to get his attention. He looked up, and nodded, I lay her on the couch,placing my hand on her chest, just above her heart, and a light emitted from my hand, as i summoned my power to bring forth her soul, and I watched as her soul appeared, it was white, like it should be, but at the bottom of it and on the side a bit, it was black ,and purple on the edges, corrupted.I grabbed it and used my electricity to shock it. It broke, I then let go, watching it, watching her, she lay there still,as i watched her soul, it didn't do anything for a while, just lay there bobbing above her chest, i thought i was going to break completely, but it didn't, it started glowing, i took out my knife, getting ready to kill her completely if it started turning black, but it didn't, it started repairing itself, slowing putting itself back together. I put my knife away. Watching her. "She's repairing herself." I told him. He nodded. 'Ok, just stay here and watch her, i'm going to go and talk to jeff about something, Masky,Hoodie,Toby, go hunt corrupted til I come back BEN stay here, I'll be back" We all nodded, heading off to do our jobs Slender gave us, or, at least the other proxies did, i just stayed where I was.

~Time skip three hours! ^^ ~~~~

I sat there playing games mindlessly, I already knew how to play this one, i've beat it like three times already, but I had nothing else to do, so I sat here playing the game, when I heard someone moan slightly behind me. I looked back to see the girl moving slightly. I paused the game, using telepathy to contact Slenderman. "She's waking up." I told him,he answered back, "alright, be right there." I took a step back as he appeared. Her eyes fluttered open, and I stopped short, when her eyes opened, they were black, with red dots, like…. red eyes went to meet slender's, and they turned a bright red with a white rim(bright red means fear, and white means confused), she sat up straight, her heart pounded fast,

~~~NO POV~~~

Maya was scared, looking into a faceless tall-ass man! She screamed, and one of Slender's tentacles shot towards her, she flinched, wishing she were on the other side of the room or something, suddenly, there was a flash of pixels as Maya teleported to the other side of the room ,huddled in the corner, she squealed, pressing her back to the wall,her new elfin ear twitching in fear, BEN and Slenderman turned to her, and again one of his teanticles raced towaurd her, she wish she was outside the house, again, pixels surrounded her and she teleported away, she looked around, dazed, she was in a forest, she was wrenched back by something that wrapped around her, she was turned around was face-face with slenderman, she screamed, and electricity shot out from her, making slenderman let go and yell out, she teleported away, somehow ending up in another part of the woods, she started to run, but came face-face with none other than Jason The Toy-Maker, "Why, Hello there" He purred, she screamed again, collapsing on the ground curling into a fetal position and started crying. Jason just stood there, dumbfounded as he watched her, Slenderman teleported to her and so did BEN.'Maya." Slenderman growled, she shook her head, "MAYA." he said a bit louder, still she shook her head again, her elfin ears drooped down."Angela" BEN said softly, she went still, looking up slightly, then going back to hiding. Slenderman looked at him, then looked back at the girl, "BEN," he said, BEN nodded, he walked over to her, "Angela,..get up." She looked up slightly into his eyes, "Get up" he repeated. She slowly stood up, wiping her eyes and nose on her hoodie, looking down at the ground. She sniffed. 'Come back to the mansion." Slenderman said. She stayed where she was as BEN and slenderman started to walk away, "Maya." slender said, she still stood there, "come on." BEN said, she looked into his eyes, before following behind them slowly, not saying anything, looking down at the ground. They got to the mansion. 'Sit down" slender told her, BEN nodded, sitting on the couch, Maya followed, sitting down as well."BEN, we have an important matter to be said."BEN looked up and met slender's "eyes".

"BEN, you and Maya are bonded." BEN looked surprised, 'BONDED? Like Jeff and Jane? Or Laughing Jack and Jill?" Slenderman nodded. 'How?" he asked. "I dont know, but you and the girl Bonded." there was a pause. "That means...now she's YOUR proxy, and…..you're no longer mine."BEN stared at him, thoughts racing in his head, _bonded?no longer his proxy? What's THAT supposed to mean? What do I do? What do I say? Was it because she WANTED her death to happen?_ "BEN…" Slenderman started, catching his attention. 'Y-Yes?" Slenderman knelt down, going face-face with BEN. "BEN, you are no longer my proxy, as of today, you are your own Creepypasta, and you have you're own proxy now." A flash of light emitted from BEN's arm, and he grasped his arm as his mark as slender's proxy, two eyes sharing the same iris, watched as it disappeared. Then looked up at Slenderman, "What do I do?" He asked, Slenderman turned to Maya. "Maya, within the next three days, you have to make the choice of either becoming a proxy, or dieing, apologies to the fact that that's your only choice, but it's only to stay safe. She nodded. "But, why?" she whispered as she curled into a fetal position, tugging her hoodie over her legs and bringing up the hood to hide her further. BEN's eyebrows raised at her questioningly. "I don't know, we still don't understand how bonds happen, but, you two bonded, so because of that, BEN is no longer my proxy, and he is his own creepypasta now, and you belong to him as his proxy." She still sat there confused, but nodded as if she understood. "How long have I been here?" she asked. "Only about a day." BEN answered. She nodded again, resting her head on her knees. "What do I do now?" She asked, Slenderman looked at BEN, "Well?..." He asked, "Umm…" BEN didn't know what to do. "Nevermind, you know what, this is a lot for someone like her to take in, i'm going to go and get rid of some corrupted, BEN, she's YOUR proxy, fill her in and take care of her ok?" BEN nodded, and Slenderman, Toby, Hoodie, and Masky all teleported away, leaving BEN and Maya to themselves. Maya swallowed, looking into BEN's eyes as he gazed at her. "Um, sorry, I bet you're overwhelmed, it's late, and even though u just kinda woke up, I think we should get you something to eat,drink, and let you get some rest and process it all." she nodded, and got up slowly, looking down as she followed BEN to the kitchen, which was across from them on the motioned for her to sit down at the table, and she did so and he pulled out some left-overs, Jeff's tuna casserole, but wait, did she even like tuna? "So um, we have Tuna casserole left over, are you ok with that or would u like something else?" He asked, she looked at him, and nodded, whispering," That's fine, I like tuna casserole," He nodded again, putting some into a bowl and putting it into the she ate, she put her bowl in the sink, washing it, before looking at BEN, "W-where do I put this?"She asked, he walked over to her, putting the bowl and spoon away for her, she nodded her thanks, before reaching her hand up and covering her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie, looking at BEN, "Follow me, until you make your decision, you can stay in my room, " he said, showing her his room, scratching the back of his head nervously as he opened the door for her. She nodded. "I-if you'd like, you can use my bed, i've got some things I need to take care of, so i'll be busy." she nodded again, timidly going into the room,and looked around, at first, she saw what seemed to be a typical guy's room, game consoles of all types, and a few games strewn around, with some clothes on the floor too, but then she realized that even though there were those things, the mountain of games next to the console all went to their respective games, ps games with the PS and Xbox games with the X-Box, and so on, and they were organized alphabetically, and when she looked above his bed, he had a bunch of little figurines, also organized, his bed was neatly kept, almost military-like, and he had a little stuffed animal sitting in front of his pillows. "Do you mind, if-if we go to my house real quick, s-so as I could get a few of my night-time things, you're right, I feel really tired already, but,I-I'd to get a few things first," she blushed and looked away, hiding her face with her hoodie sleeve again. "Oh, right, of course." He said, "um, do you know how to teleport?" he asked, before mentally smacking himself, "um, n-no not ir-really, I mean, I did it before, i just… was scared before, so, I-I dont know exactly how to do it." He nodded, "Well, its simple really, basically you just think about where you'd like to be,and imagine it, then you go there, " he rubbed the back of his head, wincing at his explanation skills , _level, rock bottom novice"_ he thought to himself. She nodded again,and closed her eyes, thinking about her room and imagining herself there. There was a flash of pixels as she opened her eyes again, and found herself standing in her room. She looked around, BEN appeared behind her, making her squeal slightly. She heard something begin to move downstairs, as she heard her father's booming voice,"Maya you slut, is that you?! You owe me SOME explanation bitch!" She started to panic, grabbing a little bucket that held her toiletries, and her stuffed panda, she grabbed BEN's hand as she teleported them back into BEN's room, she huffed, slightly hyperventilating. "Who was that?" BEN asked. "M-my d-father, h-he's, n-not the b-best father there is." She said, shaking. Putting her bucket down and clutched the Stuffed panda bear to her chest, shivering ever so slightly. "Do-do you mind i-if I take a shower?" she asked, he shook his head, "N-no, it's right over here he said, walking into the hallway and showing her where it was, she whispered a thanks as she walked towards the bathroom, closing the door. That had been a close one, if BEN had known...She shivered involuntarily. She's going to have to go back sometime, on her own,...her dad's gonna kill her, well, she already is, or was, so what did it matter now? She sighed, turning on the shower and getting in, when she was done, she tip-toed back to BEN's room, going under the covers after some hesitation, deciding that she would sleep there like he said she could, but to sleep only on one side to make sure he could sleep there if he got too tired. As she lay there, clutching her panda bear, she began thinking of her father, that wretched man, his aura, she shivered again, she could feel his aura, it was always unpleasant, but today it was even more unpleasant than before because she got the feeling of him being deadly, ready to kill her , he was that mad, not that he hasn't tried that already. She sighed, passing out with her panda bear clutched to her.


End file.
